


give me a shot to remember

by UnmaskedTomatoes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmaskedTomatoes/pseuds/UnmaskedTomatoes
Summary: and you can take all the pain away from me(actually just smut)





	

**Author's Note:**

> the title and summary are edgy because all i can think of are the lyrics "so why don't you blow me  
> a kiss before she goes" but it would sound weird as a title  
> yes i'm mcr trash and it has nothing to do with the fic  
> the real summary: prompto gives noctis a bj ;)

Ignis and Gladiolus are on a date. Prompto and Noctis have the hotel room to themselves.

Noctis is splayed out on the bed, scrolling through pictures on his phone, while Prompto sits beside him and watches his expression change with every picture.

"This is a funny one," Noctis would say with one corner of his mouth turned up, and Prompto would laugh at the meme shown to him.

Otherwise, it's silent. Prompto begins to fidget, his mind wandering and his heart pounding along with it.

Noctis looks up at him, noticing the way he's biting his lips, the way his eyebrows are knitted in nervousness.

"Wanna do something?" Noctis asks, not putting his phone down, and Prompto immediately nods.

"That sucks, cause I kinda don't want to."

Prompto's demeanor drastically changes, and it almost hurts Noctis to look at. He sits up, locking his phone and putting it somewhere beside him.

"You wanna blow me?"

"You're up for that?" Prompto's hope has returned, making sure Noct isn't offering out of guilt. When Noctis nods, Prompto gives him a cheesey grin and pushes him back down onto the bed with his palms.

Noctis makes himself comfortable, pulling pillows down to support his head as he watches Prompto fiddle with his clothing. His shirt is pushed up past his stomach so Prompto can tickle the skin there with his breath as he works on Noct's belt, buttons, and zipper.

Noct feels excitement crawl up his legs and into his gut when Prompto tugs his pants down. He's being palmed and played with through his underwear, and Noctis wants to scold Prompto for the look on his face.

"I don't think you have room to tease me," Noctis says, his voice hitching when Prompto plants a kiss to his member through that one layer of clothing. Prompto just shakes his head, confident.

"They'll be a while. You know how Ignis likes to critique every meal we eat."

"True," Noctis resigns. If it wasn't prepared by Ignis, each and every meal consumed by the party is heavily criticised. And that is why Noctis doesn't buy food anymore.

Catching his point, Prompto tugs down Noctis' underwear and releases his confined member. Noctis lets out a breath, feels his face heat up.

Prompto grips the flesh tight and his first move is to suck gently at the tip of Noct's cock, watching his face grow redder and seeing the lust begin to build up in his eyes.

Prompto moves from the head to instead lick a strip from Noct's base, back to the head again, and take the entire length in his mouth. Noct's sigh of approval is music to his ears, and his cheeks hollow as he sucks all the way back up to the tip.

"That feels good," Noctis praises him, his eyelids lowering half way. Prompto just winks at him.

His hand returns to Noct's cock to rub him off as Prompto places wet kisses along the skin, flicking his tongue across the tip, and repeating. Noct gets frustrated and struggles to keep his hips still.

"You're teasing me."

Prompto laughs against Noct's dick, seeing the want in his eyes, the desperation in his face.

Prompto gives him what he wants, steadying both palms on his thighs before taking Noctis into his mouth again, as far as he could go before he choked. Cheeks hollow, he goes up, then down, relishing in Noct's gasps, finding amusement in the way he has to grip the bedsheets to keep himself level.

Prompto pops off with a wet sound, and takes a quick break to rub Noctis off. The look that Noctis receives makes his stomach do a flip.

Prompto returns his wonderful lips to Noct's cock again, and there's no going back. He sucks him off deep and hard, ignoring his gag reflex as he takes as much of Noctis in as he can. Noctis is gasping above him, clawing at the sheets and gripping at Prompto's hair, but it doesn't deter him. Even through the saliva buildup in his mouth and how many times he's heard himself gag, the feeling of Noctis filling up his mouth, pleasuring his tongue, is enough for him to keep going, bobbing his up and down in no real rythm.

"Prompto-" Noctis gasps, his voice at a higher octave, and Prompto knows that his fun has reached its end.

He sucks back up to the head one last time, his hand replacing his mouth. Noctis' body spasms and for just a moment and his labored breathing halts as Prompto feels something splatter on his face.

Prompto allows Noctis to ride out his orgasm, kissing gently the skin along his length until Noctis cries and grabs Prompto's hair.

Noctis comes down from his high and his grasp slowly relaxes, his eyes slowly open. Prompto's face is dripping with cum and saliva, but he's just sitting there, grinning like a fool at Noctis.

"I feel like you might have enjoyed that more than I did," Noctis says, his voice weak.

"Maybe," Prompto responds, starting to wipe the hot, sticky mess from his face. "You always feel good."

"Well same to you." Noctis is quiet as he says this, eyes scanning the room for something Prompto could clean up with. He hands him a convenient box of tissues.

When Prompto is thoroughly cleaned up, he puts Noctis back into his pants, and kisses his stomach before pulling his shirt back down. Noctis meets his kiss as Prompto straddles him, and can clearly feel the bulge against his stomach. But Prompto just gets comfortable next to him, and goes back to enjoying memes with Noctis.

When Ignis and Gladiolus come back, they just see two boys passed out, tissues all over the floor, and a meme of a dog on Noct's phone.


End file.
